fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo World (Video Game)
Nintendo World (not to be confused with the amusement park Nintendo World) is a single and multiplayer party game developed by Nintendo for the Wii U in late 2014. It is the sequel to the 2012 launch title, Nintendo Land. It is more focused on multiplayer and features some Nintendo series that didn't make it to the original. Single Player Attractions Earthbound Phycic Dodge In this attraction, you must press various buttons, tilt the GamePad or use the control sticks to move your Mii, whom is dressed up as Ness, so that you won't get hit by various items from the Earthbound series. Jeff's rockets? A magic butterfly? This is crazy! Lakitu's Cloud Ride Representing Mario Kart, Lakitu's Cloud Ride is the revival of the old attraction, Balloon Trip Breeze (you'll see a lot of reviving old attractions into new ones). This attraction has been improved a lot over the original. For one, you can now blow into the mic to move your character instead of touching the screen, though this is optional. The attraction is also made much more challenging, with the exception of having three hits until Game Over. Team Attractions Fire Emblem: Warrior's Way The revival of The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest. It is pretty much the same thing with the exception of spears instead of bows, although they work in the same way as the bows did - simply pull back on the GamePad and release. There are also 15 new arenas, all based off of Fire Emblem locations. The final boss of this attraction is the Black Night. Of course, solo mode returns, as well as five player mode. Star Fox: Airship Quest In this two-player attraction, the GamePad user uses the GamePad as a steering wheel and tilts it to control the Arwing, while the Wii Remote user must aim at the television and shoot enemies. This mode can also be completely controlled with the GamePad, making it also a solo attraction. Kid Icarus: Warrior's Tilt In this attraction that is also made specially for two-players, the GamePad user is dressed up as a Warrior who must guide the Wii Remote user (Pit) to their destination. On the GamePad, a map is shown for the GamePad user to follow. However, the Wii Remote user doesn't have a map, so he/she's going to have to rely on the GamePad user to bring them both to the end. There are 20 maps in this attraction, making it the largest. There is also an additional single player and battle mode, where you and a friend must race to the finish. Pokémon Battle Royale In this attraction, the GamePad user has five Pokéballs (with random Pokémon hidden inside each time you play). The Wii Remote user(s) are all dressed up as Pikachus, Charizards, Venusaurs or Blastoises. They can choose before they start. They must work together to attack the many Pokémon the GamePad user throws out at them. The attraction will end when the GamePad user runs out of Pokéballs, all Wii Remote users are defeated or when the Wii Remote users defeat all the opponent Pokémon. Competitive Attractions Ice Climber: Freeze Dance In this attraction, the GamePad user will play various Nintendo music. The Wii Remote users must make any motion with their Wii Remotes - pressing buttons, shaking the remote or anything BUT being still. If they are still for more than three seconds before the freeze, they are eliminated. The GamePad user chooses when the music will stop, and by then, every Wii Mote user must be frozen. Kirby's Dream Flee In this attraction, the GamePad user, dressed up as King Dedede, must chase all of the Wii Remote users down and hit them with his/her hammer. Once a Wii Remote user is hit with the hammer, he/she is out. Basically, it's just tag, but once you're tagged, you are out. There are lots of structures and blocks scattered around the area to shake things up a bit. Wario's Coin Rush In this attraction, the GamePad user is dressed up as Wario, and the Wii Remote users are dressed up as Waluigis. There are coins all around one of the three arenas featured in this attraction. The GamePad user must try to collect as many as possible before time runs out, and the Wii Mote users must try to stop him with Red Coin Blasters, guns that shoot red coins. There are two minutes on the clock, so work fast! Punch Out!! Ring Battle This attraction is simply a game of boxing. There is no time limit, just boxing. There doesn't need to be must explanation here. Category:Fan Games Category:Games